Love on the rocks
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Brittany and Alvin have never had a perfect relationship and one day at their school Brittany gets mad at Alvin and breaks up with him. With the help of his brothers (Simon and Theodore) and their girlfriends (Brittany's sisters Jeanette and Eleanor) Alvin tries to win Birttany back. Will he succed or fail?
1. The break-up

One day at the chipmunks' school Alvin Seville is talking to one of his friends when his girlfriend Brittany Miller walks up to him.

"Hi." Brittany says to Alvin sweetly

Alvin says "Hey Britt." He then goes back to talking to his friends

Brittany asks "Alvin, wanna sit together today at lunch?"

Alvin says "Can't you see I'm talking to my friends."

Brittany says "Alvin, I just asked you a question, there's no need to be rude!"

Alvin says "OH I'M BEING RUDE!? YOU'RE THE ONE INTERUPTING MY CONVERSATION!"

Brittany bursts into tears and shouts "WELL FINE THEN! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Alvin says "Britt I'm sorry please don't break up with me."

Brittany says "Too little, too late, Alvin." She then walks away

Alvin runs after her "BRITT, I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU!"

Brittany turns around and says "NO YOU DON'T! YOU ONLY LOVE YOURSELF! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LIKED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Alvin says "Because I'm handsome and charming."

Brittany says "THERE YOU GO AGAIN, ALVIN! ONLY THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF! GET A LIFE!"

Alvin says "WAIT I'M SORRY! I CAN CHANGE I PROMISE!"

Brittany says "I don't think you ever will change, Alvin. We're done, and that's that."


	2. Family's always there

That day after the chipmunks got home their dad Dave was sitting in his easy chair reading a book and he asks the boys "So how was school today, fellas?"

Theodore and Simon said "School went great, Dave!"

Dave chuckles and says "Well that's great," he then looks at Alvin who is being very quiet and asks "Alvin, is everything okay?"

Tears start rolling down Alvin's face and he says very quietly "No I'm not okay, Dave."

Dave walks over to Alvin and sets Alvin in his lap. "Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Dave asks the poor little chipmunk.

Alvin takes a breath and says "Well earlier today at school I was talking to my friends and Brittany walked up to us and asked me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch. I told her that I was talking with my friends, and apparently the way I was talking sounded rude to her. I yelled at her after she said I was being rude, and I said she was the one being rude because she interrupted my conversation, and then she told me to never talk to her again. I knew what that meant and I tried to stop her and I said I love her, but she says I don't and that I only love myself and that I'll never change."

Dave hugs Alvin and says "Every relationship has their ups and downs. I'm sure you and Brittany will get back together soon."

Simon and Theodore go over to their brother and hug him tight "We're very sorry about what happened."

Alvin says "Thanks so much everybody for being there for me even when I know I don't deserve it."

Theodore says "Of course we're here for you, you're our brother and we love you."

Alvin says tearfully "I love you guys,too. I also love Brittany if only she knew how much she meant to me."

Simon says "You just need to give her some space, Alvin. She'll calm down eventually."

Back at the house of the Chipettes Brittany is in her room crying and talking with her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor.

Brittany says "I can't believe Alvin said I was being rude today for interrupting his conversation with his friends. He never thinks about anyone but himself. I'M DONE WITH HIM FOREVER!"

Eleanor and Jeanette hug their sister and say "We're so sorry, Britt."

Jeanette asks "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Eleanor says "Yeah anything you need we're here for you."

Brittany asks "Can you girls go get me a pair of scissors and a trash can?"

Eleanor asks "What for, Britt?"

Brittany says "So I cut Alvin out of all my pictures."

Jeanette asks "Does that symbolize your desire to cut Alvin out of your entire life?"

Brittany turns to Jeanette and says "Jeanette, you and Simon are the smartest people I know."

Jeanette blushes shyly and says "Aw, Britt stop it you're embarrassing me!"

Brittany says to her sister "I mean it," she then turns to Eleanor and says "And Ele, you and Theo are the sweetest people I know."

Eleanor giggles and says "Thanks, Britt."

Jeanette hands Brittany a pair of scissors and the waste basket.

Brittany starts cutting up all her pictures of Alvin and says to her sisters "With your help I will have forgotten all about a certain selfish, egotistical, and heartbreaking chipmunk in no time." She then looks at one her pictures just before cutting it and says "You will never hurt me ever again."


	3. Brittany has moved on

**In chapter 3 Alvin tries so hard to prove his love for Brittany even though she's already found another guy.**

The next day while at school Alvin is talking with Simon about trying to win back Brittany.

Simon says "Just tell her what you told Dave yesterday. Tell her that you really, truly, and honestly do love her, and that if she'll give you another chance you'll do anything to prove it to her.

Alvin smiles and says "Thanks, Simon. You're such a great help. I know I act like I'm too cool for anybody else, and that I'm not normally one to say how I feel, but you're an amazing brother, and I love you."

Simon smiles and says "Likewise, bro. Now go ahead and tell Brittany how you feel."

Alvin takes a deep breath and starts walking towards Brittany.

As he's walking he's saying to himself "Okay, just tell her you love her and that you've been lost without her. Tell her that if she gives you another chance, you'll change and start thinking about her as well as yourself," he gets up to the table and sees Brittany sitting with another guy named Xander, he asks sheepishly "Hey, Britt, can we talk for a minute?"

Xander asks Brittany "Who is this?"

Brittany says to Xander "He's my ex-boyfriend, Alvin."

Xander asks excitedly "Alvin, as in Alvin Seville?"

Brittany and Alvin say "Yeah."

Xander gets up and shakes Alvins' hand and says "It's an honor to meet you, Alvin! I'm such a huge fan!"

Alvin says "Thanks so much," he then asks "May I please speak to Brittany alone."

Xander says to Alvin "No problem, dude," he then looks at Brittany and says "See you later, babe." he then kisses her on the cheek.

Brittany says to Xander as he's walking away "Bye," she then turns to Alvin and asks "Did you want to talk to me, Alvin?"

Alvin asks shocked "ARE YOU DATING THAT GUY!?"

Brittany says "Yes, Alvin, I am."

Alvin asks "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Brittany says "Alvin, don't get so upset."

Alvin starts to cry and says "I have a reason to be upset! I STILL LOVE YOU, BRITTANY! That's what I came over here to talk to you about! I want you to give me a second chance!"

Brittany says "Alvin, please don't cry. I still care about you and I don't want to see you upset."

Alvin just turns away and says "Never mind. I hope you'll be happy."

Brittany starts running after Alvin and says "Alvin, don't be like this! I'm willing to at least be friends."

Alvin says "I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS I WANT YOU BACK!"

Brittany says "I'm sorry."

Alvin says "Never mind, Brittany. It's clear that you've already moved on maybe I should do the same."

**How will things go between Brittany and Alvin? Will Brittany stay with Xander or will she realize Alvin is the only guy for her?**


	4. Brittany takes Alvin back

**Final chapter of the story. I'd make the story longer, but I'm working on 3 other stories right now as well.**

That day at the chipmunks' house Alvin is sitting in his room looking at pictures of him and Brittany.

He says to himself "If only I hadn't been so rude to her the other day. If I'd been nicer she'd still be with me."

Dave knocks on the door and says "Alvin, you have a visitor."

Alvin goes downstairs to see Brittany in the doorway.

Alvin says "Hey, Britt."

Brittany says "Alvin, I thought about how things went between us yesterday, and I realize that maybe it was wrong of me because I really wasn't over you. I just thought if I had somebody else, it'd help me get over you, but honestly, it only made me think about how you and I are meant to be together."

Alvin asks hopefully "So you'll give me another chance!?"

Brittany holds Alvins' hands and says "Yes. I'm giving you another chance."

Alvin kisses and hugs Brittany tight. "I promise I'll change and be a better boyfriend." he says to her.

Brittany says "I love you, Alvin."

Alvin says "I love you, too, Brittany."

**So Brittany and Alvin are back together. Sorry if the story's too short. Like I said in the beginning of the chapter I have three other stories I'm working on as well.**


End file.
